A data loss prevention system analyzes traffic of e-mails, messengers, and SNSs transmitted from the inside of companies or organizations to the outside and blocks the transmission if critical information such as personal information or confidential information is included, thereby preventing information leakage to the outside.
In general, a user (for example, companies or organizations) of the data loss prevention system (for example, companies or organizations) purchases a hardware form product and the data loss prevention system is provided by installing the purchased product to the user's network. However, although a current increase of the need, it was hard to introduce a personal data loss prevention system except for a large-scaled user who may afford the expense.
Therefore, in order to provide a data loss prevention system at a low cost, data loss prevention service in a Security As A Service (SECaaS) form, which uses a cloud environment, is introduced. Such a cloud-based data loss prevention service is useful in terms of costs, management, and easy distribution.
However, companies or organizations mostly use a private network and thereby, if private address band owned by each user's private network is overlapped with each other, a service provider hardly recognizes a user of a terminal which transmits corresponding traffic. Accordingly, in order to provide the cloud-based data loss prevention service, a service provider may separately establish a data loss prevention system for each user on cloud. Therefore, the cloud-based data loss prevention service is not still activated due to limitations of costs.
In regard to this, an applicant has introduced a data loss prevention system and a method in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1855632 (2018 Apr. 30). Such system and method provide an information data loss prevention service to many users as a single system by classifying traffics transmitted from private networks of many users by each user, although private address band owned by each user's private network is overlapped with each other.